Singing
by MansonChick
Summary: James T. Kirk finally settles down! But with who?


It was no secret that the captain of the USS Enterprise James T. Kirk loved women. In fact, every woman with social life knew that if they ever needed some 'loving' they only had to call for Jim Kirk.

Once it was known that this casanova was being placed at the Enterprise, most of the female population asked to be in that ship. And it didnt help the fact that he was a captian. Everyone could say females loved Captain Kirk, just as much as he loved them... and their 'attention'.

So after knowing the casanova's reputation, it came as a shock to almost all starfleet that he had finally settled with only ONE woman. Women couldn't believe it. Men did not care or were actually relieved, and Captain Kirk was finally growing up.

The chosen woman had been on the Enterprise longer than James, so she barely knew of his ways with women. She was a mechanical engineer and a very good one at that making her Chief Engineer but once Scotty arrived at the Enterprise she gave up her post recognizing his talent and knowledge. She was second in charge and a really good friend of Scotty.

Her name was Linette and even though she was gorgeous, she was never one of Kirk's targets, for one simple reason, she never showed herself to him... and it wasn't because she did not want to, but because she loved work, and she stayed most of the time fixing something. Of course it was only a matter of time for Kirk to set eyes on her, and he would, for Linette was not only beatiful but smart, and had an amazing voice. It was her voice, her singing that actually brought them together.

She was fixing a mess of wires and machinery when it happened, it was midday and Scotty was gone with Bones, so she was almost alone. And being alone meant she could sing. It relaxed her. It made her focus on what she was doing and lose herself from everything else. At that time Kirk was heading to Engineering to pick Scotty's communicator. Truth was, the man was drunk and needed his communicator.

James entered Scotty's station and heard a woman singing. It wasn't your average singing, it was actually a mermerizing voice that like a siren's made him search for it. And he saw her. A vision in grease, oil and red. Linette Hazell

They met that day and became friends. From there, their relationship went upwards. Linette met a lot of people thanks to her new friendship soon to be romantical Relationship with the captain, and Jim understood better the sense of duty and responsability. Everyone that knew them assured they were the perfect couple. Of course it was difficult for Jim to settle with only one woman. But he had never met someone like her so they made it work.

Once they were intimate enough with each other, she moved into his quarters and they were officially a couple. They were both on the bed working when the serious questions about the future began.

Linette was laying on her stomach with her chin on her hands in front of her She was dressed in one of Jim's old earthian's button shirt and short shorts. She was reading the news on the engineering department. Looked like those juniours were kinda bad at fixing things.

James was reading new protocols or something like that, he was sitting beside her, leaning his back on the pillows. He was wearing glasses. For Linette, he looked far more attractive with glasses, but that was only her opinion.

She heard him sigh and put the book down, so she sat up, left her book and leaned on him. These moments were precious for them, since they were always busy. James layed her on the floor and he followed, resting his head on her chest. He was tired.

"Let's go to sleep" Linette said, hoping he wasn't already asleep.

"No, Im not tired, lets talk about something" He replied, his head in the same place. Since Linette knew he was not going to move, she started playing with his hair. "Ok. What do you want to talk about" She said

"Christmas is approaching" Jim said. "And Uhura's been pestering me about it… she wants to make a party" Jim grumbled the last part. To say it surprised her was an understatement. Jim liked to have fun, and he specially liked parties. "I don't understand… You don't want a party?" She asked.

He sighed and sat down. She could see he wanted to tell her something… she just couldn't figure out what. "I love parties… but for the last years… that's what I've been doing every Christmas. Parties and parties and more parties. I thought that… now that… you know… we are together… we could do something else" Linette smiled and sat down in front of him. He was avoiding her eyes; it was a weird way for Jim to say he was being sincere… and scared of rejection.

"I was thinking we could party with the crew for a while, after all they are our family. Then we could return here" She latched her arms to his neck, and laid on the bed making Jim hover over her. "We could have dinner" Jim started having other ideas and started trailing kisses on her neck as she kept whispering "Exchange gifts and maybe-" She interrupted herself with a moan.

"I like your plan" Jim said huskily and kissed the luscious woman he had under him.

Her lips went to his neck and she started to pull his tanktop. She almost hat it over his head when she fel Jim's hands on her wrists.

Firmly, but gently, Jim lifted Linette´s arms so they were over her head. He had her pinned down. One hand cupped her supple breasts through the shirt. Two fingers pinched one of her nipples and she moaned.

James was an amazing lover. She didn't know how he treated other women (and really she never wanted to find out) but she loved how he treated her. His kindness disarmed her. His tenderness weakened her and his touch excited her.

Jim leaned in and kissed her again. His hand found its way into the opening of her shirt and squeezed her breast while their tongues continued to duel. His mouth pushed her head to one side and he kissed his way over to her ear. A shiver ran down her spine when he bit her neck. His teeth followed the nerve that ran down to her shoulder.

The hand on her breast withdrew long enough to un-do one more button. He pushed the shirt to the sides so both breasts were out, their nipples sticking straight up.

She stifled a moan when she felt the warmth of his mouth on her chest. Then he squeezed the other breast and she cried out. Linette arched her back and tried to push the entire tit into Alan's mouth but it was quite impossible she knew… Her chest was quite ample.

He alternated his mouth on her tits, paying careful attention to both. When he wasn't suckling on one of her breasts, he was kneading it firmly, but tenderly. What Linette enjoyed more than the sensation of Jim playing with her chest was his loving touch. He wasn't in a hurry.

After he had kissed and sucked on every square inch of her breasts, Jim pulled back. He lay on top of her and his tongue was back in her eager mouth.

Then he rolled off the bed and stood at her feet. She lay there, her arms spread. Her body was covered only by her shirt and short shorts. They broke eye contact only when he pulled his shirt over his head. Then he unbuckled his belt. His pants and boxers fell to the floor.

Soon Jim was naked. His cock was erect. He took it in his hands and stroked it a couple of times, contemplating what he was going to do next.

A wicked grin formed on his face. Oh she loved that grin. He climbed on to the bed and crawled slowly up her body, like a predator stalking his prey. Linette shivered with anticipation and let him dominate her.

His hands went once again to her breasts and he kissed her hard. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. He squeezed her breasts with both hands. Jim took her short shorts off and soon Jim  
was straddling her hips. His balls rested over the mound of her pussy, separated only by the flimsy dress shirt. His cock lay across her belly.

His mouth went to her clavicle and she cried out. He kissed his way down into the valley between her breasts. Then his mouth was once again on her nipples. After paying attention to both, he blew on them. The cold air on the wet skin made them even harder and Linette gasped with pleasure.

Jim's hands went to the next button and has he opened the shirt further, he kissed his way down her belly. Each touch by his lips sent chills through her body.

His fingertips grazed her skin. As he pushed the shirt aside, Linette felt like he was moving torturously slow. Of course, that only heightened her excitement.

The way he worked his way down her body was like he was opening a present, which was rather apropos.

Finally, Jim's mouth was at her belly button. He was sitting back on his heels, his bare ass just above her ankles. There was one button left. He opened it and pushed the shirt to the side.

Linette was totally exposed for him. Although her legs were together, she was splayed out on the bed for her lover. Forcing herself to look up at Jim, she saw him devouring her with his eyes. That one look told her everything.

How much he desired her. How much he loved her.

Ever so slowly, Jim's mouth went back to her belly, kissing her belly button and then down toward the mound of her pussy. Her legs parted at his touch. His teeth raked the insides of her thighs and she stifled a gasp. Linette could only arch her back. She could feel his breath on her pussy. She knew she was soaked.

Jim's tongue was warm and he licked the sensitive spot just on the inside of her leg. Then he lapped around her outer labia. A shiver ran the length of her body. Linette's body shuddered when he blew on her, the cold blast of air causing her body to break out in goosebumps.

"Oh, god, James," she managed to gasp through her clenched teeth.

He was driving her crazy. She felt his hands under her ass and she lifted her hips in anticipation.

When Jim pressed his tongue against her clit Linette moaned with a combination of pleasure and frustration. Pleasure at what Jim was doing with his mouth. Frustration because she wanted him to stop teasing her!

Like the touch of his hands, Jim's mouth wasn't hurried. He flicked her clit a couple of times with the tip of his tongue and then pressed it flat against it. He was building up slowly. His hands squeezed the cheeks of her ass. His tongue entered her pussy and then withdrew and went back to playing with her clit, which was swollen for him.

Linette's breathing became short when his teeth raked her pussy. He sucked on her clit and all the blood seemed to drain out of her head.

Jim's tongue moved faster and she pushed her hips forward, as if she could force her pussy into Jim's hungry mouth. His hands held her steady, though. His fingers dug into her ass. She began to groan uncontrollably. Faster.

Wrapping her legs around the back of his head, Linette began to thrash to and fro on the bed. Her arms tightly clutching the blankets

She wanted to use her arms, her legs, _anything_ to pull Jim's mouth down on her pussy. To give her the relief she craved.

But Jim had other ideas.

His mouth left her pussy and she groaned with disappointment. Then he entered her with a finger. Then two. Jim's tongue flicked across her clit. Harder and faster. Tongue and fingers. Alternating between the inside and the outside of her, he licked and sucked and rubbed her until she was raw. Her body broke out into a sweat.

Linette's fingers wanted to grasp something and she had to settle for the blankets Her knuckles were white. Finally, Jim's mouth covered her pussy and he worked towards a crescendo.

Her breathing was ragged. She looked down and saw Jim's eyes looking back up at her. The same intensity was there. His mouth was over the mound of her pussy. She could feel his tongue all over her and his fingers inside her.

When the orgasm hit her she fell back into the bed. Linette arched her back as her lover assaulted her pussy with his mouth. Jim lapped up her juices. Even as the room started to spin, all Linette could do was hang on as her orgasm overpowered her.

Again and again, waves of pleasure ran from her fingertips to her toes. Linette gasped for breath.  
Her heartbeat pounded in her chest.

His body was pressed against hers. One hand was on her face, brushing the hair out of the way. Jim kissed her and she could feel his cock poking into her belly. He kissed her again. His lips lingered on her. They tasted of nectar. Her nectar.

Jim sat back on his heels. His erect cock was pointing right at her. Her eyes never left his body. With his cock in his hand, Jim began to rub the head against her still-sensitive clit.

Her orgasm had subsided, not passed. She began to moan. Jim was holding her close. He was taunting her with short thrusts. Not out of meanness. Not out of spite. Out of love.

Linette was subject to his mercies. She was not in control. She had given it to Jim and he was proving to her that he would never abuse that control.

Sure, he might tease her. Sure, he might make her wait or make her beg. But he had always been worthy of her trust. Jim kissed her again and then pulled back. He cupped a breast in one of his hands.

There was a thoughtful look on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Linette asked. She thrust her hips up, trying to take more of his cock inside her.

Jim paused, then his mouth split into a wide smile. "I'm trying to decide if I want to make love to you nice and slow . . . or if I want to fuck you hard and fast."

"We've got all night, Jim. Why don't you do both?"

He smiled back at her. "That's the best idea I've heard in a long time."

Slowly, he began working his hips back and forth. With every stroke, he gave her a little more. Partly to torture her. Partly to let her pussy loosen up to accommodate him.

Linette moaned. Her entire body tingled. The fire Jim had ignited in her earlier began to build back up steadily.

They kissed once again. He wasn't going fast, but instead built a steady rhythm. Finally, he hit bottom. They both let out contented sighs.

Jim held it all the way inside her for several long seconds. Linette felt so full. Neither wanted to move. Then he pulled back until he was almost out of her. And he thrust it back in, not fast, but hard. They both gasped.

Jim altered his rhythm, giving her several steady, shallow strokes, followed by two hard and deep. Then four short strokes. Then one more all the way in.

Linettes's hips began to meet his thrusts. Her clit ground against the top of his cock. He was just the right length and shape for her pussy. He brushed all the right spots in just the right ways.

Jim's thrusts came harder. Faster. His mouth went to her neck. Linette tried to kiss him, but he had other ideas. Using his teeth, Jim nibbled up to the underside of her jaw. A shiver ran straight down her spine to her pussy. Her legs were spread wide and Linette arched her back, trying to take as much of Jim's cock inside her as she could.

The couple moved in unison, each bucking against the other in a familiar dance. Once again, Linette grasped on to the scarves until her knuckles turned white. Her shivers ran from her head to her toes. The tingling in her pussy intensified.

Jim's rhythm became steady as he pumped in and out of her. Her pussy was slick with juices and made a satisfying sucking sound with each thrust.

"Oh, Jim," she whispered, unable to contain her second orgasm. His hips were pounding against hers.

There was an explosion of pleasure that enveloped them both. He let out a feral grunt and his cock began to flare and pulse within her. She felt so attuned to their coupling that she imagined she could feel his cum squirting into her life-giving womb.

With one final thrust, Jim held his cock inside of her. He still gasped for breath as his cock gave a couple more dry shots from his empty balls. The hand on her breast hadn't moved. Jim's body was limp for just a second and then he jerked and lifted himself up. Linette took a deep breath and wrapped her legs around Jim's ass so his cock wouldn't leave her.

Linette threw her arms around Jim, pulling him close to her. And they held each other for a long time. He kissed her gently and then pulled away. She let out a disappointed sigh when his cock slipped out of her, but he quickly rolled her over on her side and spooned up behind her.

His cock wasn't erect, but it wasn't flaccid, either, and he slipped it back into her easily.

Linette took Jim's strong arms and pulled them close around her. She wiggled her ass against him.

His mouth gently bit her shoulder through the shirt and he nuzzled up against the back of her neck. They seemed to fit together perfectly.

"If you behave, maybe we could repeat this on Christmas" Linette said.


End file.
